Old Lady (Legacy)
"She told me stories. And the stories built my world." - Angela The Old Lady (O-01-12-T) is a white-skinned, black-eyed elderly woman in a rocking chair. She wears a long, faded blue skirt, a faded purple blouse, and a white bonnet. Ability Her special ability is "Piling Story, Piling Deaths". When she remains in a bad mood, 'Void' or 'Loneliness' will start to gather in her room, stacking up until it reaches the ceiling. When an employee enters the room with 'Loneliness', there's a chance that it might stick to the employee, dealing continuous psychological damage and causing them to be unable to perform works until it disappears. If they are not stuck with 'Loneliness', they will suffer strong psychological damage. In both cases, the 'Loneliness' will then disappear from the room. The longer Old Lady remains in a bad mood, more 'Loneliness' will accumulate in the room, and the chances of sticking it to an employee will increase. The affected employee will exit the room immediately if 'Loneliness' gets stuck to them. Sending an employee into her room while it is completely filled with "Loneliness" will induce panic. Origin The details of her origin are currently unknown. Caretaking The Old Lady responds best to consensus work. She likes amusements and cleanliness works, and hates nutrition and violence works. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output changes depending on her mood. She produces a moderate amount of energy when she feels happy or neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. Old Lady's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 25%, she will feel distressed, between 25% and 65%, she will be neutral; and above 65%, she will feel happy. *"Old Lady's loneliness start piling up periodically when her mood status is bad. *"A loneliness has stuck to employee when started working while loneliness were piled up in the quarter." *"Employee entered the containment quarter filled with loneliness. However, no other incident occurred except a small mental damage." *"You cannot order anything to an employee with a loneliness." *"Employee is exposed to a continuous mental damage until the loneliness was chipped off." *"It seems the more loneliness in the quarter, the more chance they stick onto employees." Strategy Old Lady is a simple Abnormality who isn't difficult to manage, the only problem is she can induce panic on low level employees and might delay management progress with her ability. Consensus, Amusement, and Cleanliness are works that will increase her mood, with Consensus being the best to perform. She deals minor Psychological Damage, which might cause panic to employees of level 2 or lower; with enough Observation Levels, employees of any level can perform works with her for little trouble. The ability of Old Lady will only trigger when left in a bad mood. Slowly, 'Loneliness' will start to stack in the room, with 3 notable levels. When an employee enters the room while Loneliness is present, they will suffer Psychological Damage, with the chance that 'Loneliness' will stick to the employee, making them uncontrollable for a while and also dealing minor Psychological damage overtime. The 'Loneliness' sticking to an employee is guaranteed when the room is covered with it. When dealing with this ability, send employees of level 2 or 3 to her containment room to suffer the damage and/or get the loneliness stuck to them. In case you need to remove a room full of loneliness, send a low level agent to clear it, before sending one to increase Old Lady's mood. You can ignore Old Lady completely if you need to take care of more dangerous Abnormalities. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "It takes the shape of an old and feeble elderly person. When anyone enters the same room as this creature, the Abnormality would talk to that person." *"It differs from time to time but it always starts with, "Child, child. Do you want to hear an old story?" It starts with either a song like a lullaby, an unspecified poem, a common children story, or something entirely new." *"It knows every children's story and does not stop telling stories until the subject leaves." *"Excerpt from Interview Log: Employee F5049: "I think she may be the loneliest creature of all the Abnormalities. The creature is filled with loneliness. She is telling those tales to fill the void. A story needs a listener. When someone is in her room, she will try to fill that void. Of course, listening to her is very dangerous. She knows all the stories on earth and even the ones that don't exist. Our mind wouldn't be able to cope with all that. The creature could fry our brain in a mere instant." Flavour Text * "Are you read to listen to story of Old lady?" * "From the room of Old lady, suffocating silence is drawing near." * "Old stories of Old Lady is soaked with curse. Now people have to listen closely to her stories." * "Old Lady is deaf and almost blind but recognizes the presence of ." * "Unique damp atmosphere of Old lady crawls out from . finishes the work and exits the room in a hurry." * "Old lady is unfamiliar abnormality for us. Work instructions must be designated with utmost caution." * "Her numerous stories had fascinated people. but all its left is curse in her stories." * "All the sudden, creaking sound stops. Old lady starts to recite phrase of a poem silently." * "Old lady can drive into panic by any possibility, but we are used to her throughout long observation." * "Her stories are poisonous. It infiltrates surrounding people into unbearable worlds." * " exits the room after finishing work. Her leftover solitary will be filled with stories." * "Old lady is an abnormality which can give mental damage. It is recommended to send in employee with high mental stats." * "The silence encroaching the room is horribly broken by the creak of rocking chair." * "Conversation is meaningless to Old lady. All she needs is an audience, ." * "Rocking chair, with unnaturally molded sit, is making creaking sound." * "Before everlasting stories starts, successfully exits out of the room." * "Old lady doesn't look at where is standing. will look at her once she starts her story anyways." Trivia * Old lady's shadow isn't exactly where it should be. The shadow is on the wall instead of on the floor. * Old lady is deaf and blind, but still knows when someone else is in her room. Gallery Old lady Neutral Mood.png|Old lady in her neutral mood Old lady Loneliness 1.png|Old lady in a bad mood. Loneliness start to gather up in the room Old lady Loneliness 2.png|Old lady with Loneliness filling half of the containment room Old lady Loneliness 3.png|Old lady and the Loneliness, filling the whole room Loneliness Effect.png|Loneliness stuck to an agent Old lady.JPG Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Original Category:Humanoid Category:Legacy